


Denied

by inkandpencil



Series: Darkness [3]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Dark!Bunny, M/M, This is all Pooka-Curse's fault.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandpencil/pseuds/inkandpencil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another drabble inspired by Pooka-Curse’s art.  Third in the Dark!Bunny set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denied

"ASTER! NO! PLEASE, LET ME GO!" Jack struggled against the hold on him, trying to get to his mate who was bound and snarling at the other two Guardians. But North refused to release him. His staff was out of reach, and he really didn't want to hurt the one who was like a father to him, but he was almost tempted to ice the Guardian of Wonder.

"He was attacking you, Jack!" Toothiana cried out, barely avoiding Bunny's snapping teeth as he lashed out at her.

"He wasn't! He wouldn't! Let me go, please!" he begged. The golden sand rope held Bunny firmly, though he writhed against his bonds, trying to reach his mate to protect him. Jack wiggled and struggled in North's embrace, not seeing the sad expression on the man's face as tears gathered in his ice blue eyes before sliding down his cheeks. "Please!" he whimpered.

Sandy pulled on the sand rope in his hands, a determined and fierce look on his little face. Bunny growled, struggling further against the bindings, a soft whimper escaping him between growls. Jack panicked in North's arms at the sound, redoubling his struggles and struggling as hard against those strong arms as Bunny was against the sand ropes.

"No! Stop, please! You're hurting him!" he cried out, desperately trying to get them to see, to understand.

"He's dangerous, Jack!" North said softly behind him, "He'll hurt you!"

"No! Please, you don't understand!" Jack cried, turning his head to look at the man holding him, pleading with his eyes. "He's not dangerous, he won't hurt me! Let me go! He _needs_ me!"

North looked at Tooth, who looked absolutely distraught at the panic in Jack's tone, then at Sandy, who looked back levelly. He was torn, but he'd never been able to deny Jack. He loosened his hold on the Sprite just enough, and Jack took the opportunity to wriggle and get enough room to elbow the Guardian in the stomach. North dropped Jack, opting to clutch his stomach. It was partly an act; North had too much padding for Jack's elbow to do any real damage.

Jack rushed to Bunny's side, eluding Sandy's sand rope that whipped out to keep him back. Now that he was free, he wasn't going to let them keep him from his mate. Once he was on his knees beside Bunny, he wrapped his arms around Bunny's neck and held on.

Bunny calmed down immediately, sniffing at Jack as the Sprite nuzzled him and murmured softly into his ears. The other three Guardians were surprised at the sudden calm in the Dark Pooka, but did not yet let their guard down.

"They will stay at the Workshop," North said softly to the other two. "We can help them both, that way, and they will not be apart." Tooth nodded; Sandy watched the pair with sad eyes, and let his sand ropes loosen around the Pooka, enabling him to wrap his arms around Jack. The protective posture was enough to prove Jack's words true; Bunny had no intention of hurting the Winter Sprite.

Bunny needed Jack. Jack needed the three of them in order to help Bunny. So they would do everything in their power to help Jack help Bunny.


End file.
